


The Martian Chronicles

by sincerely_v



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2.11 one shot, F/F, alex being a damn hero, angstyfluff, violence but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerely_v/pseuds/sincerely_v
Summary: Based on the preview and the synopsis from 2x11. M'gann, J'onn, Kara and Alex get stuck in the DEO with a white martian and have to fight their way out while Maggie and Winn work on the outside to help them.one-shot of what could happen. Basically this will be 2x11 so expect other stuff not just Sanvers….Angsty but a good ending :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is violence here so be warned. This is just like a usual episode as well so expect some plot holes without explanation. Just go with it peeps. (I also wrote this after having my wisdom teeth removed so there is a slight pain killer influence as well lol)
> 
> This is also for my friend @stephsanchez26

A/n Based on the preview, the synopsis from 2x11, I wrote this one-shot of what could happen. Basically this will be 2x11 so expect other stuff not just Sanvers….Angsty but a good ending :)

  
  


It was a Friday night and the only people still in the DEO were Kara, Alex, J’onn and M’gann who was willingly being contained in a room that prevented any white martians from transmitting information to her. There were some agents wrapping up cases or running late night security but for the most part, it was eerily quiet. Alex was anxious to leave because she was already very late for her plans with Maggie. She had sent out several texts of _just five more minutes_ but it had been over an hour.

She was only hanging around because Kara was in a weird funk. Ever since James came out as Guardian and Mon-El messed up his first mission, she became withdrawn and needlessly risky. That day, she had gone ahead to take down an alien biker gang without waiting for any DEO support. Her excuse was that she didn’t want any civilian fatalities but Alex knew it was just so Guardian didn’t show up first. So there Alex was at ten o’clock on a Friday night, spinning around in a chair instead of snuggled on the couch with her girlfriend.

“Wanna catch up on GOT tomorrow?” She probed. Kara wasn’t even listening as she looked at the screen for any police activity. “Or we could get our nails done.” Kara closed her eyes, meaning she had moved on to using her super hearing. “We could sacrifice chickens in a youth ritual…”

This caught her attention and her eyes grew wide before she quickly realized Alex was joking. “Now, you’re back on Earth,” she joked.

“Sorry, I have just been super focused on the mission.” Kara slumped in the chair across from her, kicking red boots onto the counter. “What were you saying?”

Aex looked at her softly, wanting to just lift that big weight that was constantly on the blonde’s shoulders. “Kara you need to take a break.”

“Would Clark take a break?” She threw her hands in the air. “Would Guardian?”

“This isn’t a competition. You are all fighting for the same side.” Kara’s face didn’t change. If anything she seemed to get angrier. “Why are you so against this?”

“He’s human,” she said sternly.

“So am I…” Alex retorted.

Kara crinkled her nose, and shook her hands in front of her. “That’s not the same. You are extra-human with years of training and I’m always there or a fleet of DEO agents. James is by himself...and he’s dragged Winn with him!”

“That’s fair...but is that really why you are upset?” Alex knew Kara, every micro expression, every twitch.

“They could die,” she said quietly. “I can handle dying. I’ve been lucky so far, really...but I can’t handle losing anybody else. I already have to put up with you in danger and J’onn. My heart can’t handle _worrying_ about one more person...and it definitely can’t handle _losing_ one.” There it was.

“If you agree to work with Guardian...James,” she corrected. “I will place him in a special task force with support. He will never be alone or unsupported.”

“You can do that?”

Alex cocked her head and smiled confidently, “Your doubt wounds me.” She grabbed her chest in jest. “...But I’m pretty sure Supergirl can get whatever she wants.”

“Within reason,” a voice broke in. J’onn stalked over to the platform, hands firmly crossed across his chest. “But I agree with Alex, I would rather support Guardian with our resources than have him as a liability.” Kara jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around him. The thought of losing her two best friends over this was already killing her. At least, this solution would take some of the burden away.

“You’re wel-” Before he finished, his head jerked around, ears peeking up.

“J’onn?” He shhhhed her immediately and stalked towards the window. He scanned the horizon before shouting, “Shut down this building immediately!” He ran towards the platform, slapping his hand on the emergency quarantine button.  As he did this, a large figure crashed through the window, sliding in to a stop at the base of the stairs. The concrete barrier fell down behind him, transforming the open glass into a wall.

“Alex get out of here!” He shouted, not wanting to close the rest of the safety doors until his agent was safe. The large beast rose to full height and screeched  loudly, arms  outstretched in preparation to attack. For a moment, J’onn was frozen, his instant reaction to White Martians still engrained in his brain. The alien moved towards him and he didn’t move. As a white arm rose in the air to attack, gunshots rang out through the space. Alex held her piece with careful aim, just trying to give Kara enough time to do something. The White Martian stumbled back but regained its balance, screeching again.

Kara flew above it, using her heat vision. The white skin began to glow and she thought she was successful but it faded with no apparent damage. Instead, it took a piece of the stairwell out and flung it towards her, knocking her out of the sky. The noises finally broke through J’onn’s stasis and he quickly transformed into his green martian form. He flew head first, pinning the much larger being against the concrete barrier. “Kara, get Alex out of here!” He strained to speak as all of his effort was focused on keeping the White Martian contained.

Kara ran to her sister and tried to usher to the door but Alex fought it as she saw a white hand clasp J’onn’s throat and flip him onto the ground. “No!” She pushed Kara aside and grabbed the tactical knife at her ankle. She launched it across the room, slicing through its wrist, blood spraying across the grey concrete. As it reeled in pain, J’onn was able to roll out and run towards them. Alex quickly entered her access code into the panel and the whole room contained itself.

“How long will that hold it?”

“Him,” J’onn corrected. “His name is Zed, a white martian mercenary.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Alex questioned.

J’onn closed his eyes, forcing back years of repressed memories. “I saw the scar on his chest...I gave it to him fifty years ago when he found me in South Africa...he got away.”

Kara put a reassuring hand on his arm. “He won’t get away this time.” The metal doors shook as the martian banged on them. _We hope_ , Alex finished Kara’s sentence in her head.

J’onn paced back and forth as the noises got louder. “We need to get this place cleared...White Martians, like myself can read minds and change form. If he gets out, he could impersonate any one of us.”

Alex started to sort out what they had to do. “We need to get to M’gann. She might know his weaknesses...These doors will hold but we eventually need a plan. You and Kara go to the infirmary while I go pull up the feeds and check the rendezvous points.” Alex could tell that Kara was already not liking the idea. “Kara, I have to get all of the non-essential personnel out.” The blonde nodded reluctantly.

“Be careful, we don’t know if there were any others.”

J’onn closed his eyes, trying to focus on the energy around them. “I don’t sense anyone else but his presence is so strong it is flooding everything.”

Alex tapped her ear. “Comms are still active, if anything changes let me know.” She walked down the corridors cautiously, clearing each hallway before she proceeded. The quarantine turned off the overhead lights so she her only source of light were red emergency lights in the ceiling. There were specific protocols that every agent followed during emergency situations so there shouldn’t be anyone in open space. Through the first sets of desks, she grabbed a tablet from a random desk and logged into the system. Flipping through the video camera feeds, she saw all of the hallways empty and the safety doors sealed. She pulled up the emergency log sheet and saw a dozen names checked in. She reviewed them before making her way to the rendezvous point.

A few minutes later, she arrived at a sealed door and scanned her badge. It opened to several guns pointed at her. “Stand down,” she instructed. The dozen men and women, holstered their weapons and issued apologies. Since the last DEO attack, they made it practice that all human personnel was to vacate the premises. There was one door that could be opened and remotely activated. The room they were in was closest to it and afforded protection until everyone could leave together.

Alex scanned over the body and was relieved to see everyone from the list. “Report,” she demanded, another part of protocol. Each one gave their former location. “This is a 102-b.” Hostile alien attack. “The hostile is contained in the command center but we aren’t sure if that will last. Protocol 16 is in effect as of now.” Evacuation. She wasn’t surprised that some of their faces were flooded with relief. Some of them were just analysts who had overstayed their day or cleaning staff. She grabbed a pad of paper that was sitting on the table and quickly jotted something down before leading them out.

She cleared the hallway before issuing them to the emergency door and they followed single file. Surprisingly, J’onn was waiting there. She held up her hand, halting their movements. Without context she suspiciously asked, “215-555-”

“4837,” he finished. Kara’s favorite place for take out. She knew J’onn could protect himself from the mind control so only he would know that. “Everyone is accounted for.” He nodded and entered in clearance to open the door. They all walked through but Alex stopped the last man, Noah. She handed him the piece of paper and simply nodded. She started to enter the code to close the door but J’onn stopped her.

“Alex, you need to leave,” he said forcefully.

“No,” she said defiantly. “If you two are here, this is where I stay.” She began to enter the code again but he swiped his card, over ruling her access.

“That is an order, Agent Danvers.” She ignored him again, walking back towards the infirmary. He quickly moved after, grabbing her arm and turning her around. “I will not lose another daughter to these monsters!” He shouted

Alex put a hand on top of the one clenching her sleeve. “I will not lose another father, either.” Her teeth were clenched and eyes firm. They stayed like that until he let go, defeated. Walking back to the door he swiped his card, sealing it. He took his badge and broke it in half. The white martian wasn’t getting a chance to leave.

They had been gone so long that Kara was worried, pacing around M’gann’s body. She was in a chamber that acted as a neural sedative.  Alex  set down the tablet out of sight and began in putting numbers into the computer to release the alien. If Zed was there for her, there was no point in her containment. It only took a few moments for her eyes to flutter open. M’gann was confused because she had only just gone under. One look at J’onn’s face and she knew. “They’re here, aren’t they?” He nodded.

“You aren’t alone,” Kara reassured her.

M’gann looked at J’onn, feeling his feelings, hearing his thoughts. “For once, I actually believe that.” He held out his hand in the traditional motion of respect for martians. She stood up proudly and took it. In their language she spoke _Together_.

 

Across the facility, Mon-El was walking aimlessly through the hallways confused as to what happened. He was training in a spare room when red lights began to flash. He tried going back to the command center but each route was blocked by a large concrete door. Finally, he found himself through the maze and came to the closed door. He heard banging and quickly ran to it, thinking it was a person. “Is someone in there?” he asked concerned. “I’m here to help!” He waited and listened as the banging stopped.

“Our badges won’t work,” he heard Alex say. “Try yours.” He felt at his pockets to the badge he swiped from Winn.

“I was just in the gym, what’s going on?” He asked as he positioned the key card correctly. It was supposed to be all access, he hoped it was true. He scanned it over the pad and the light flashed green. Smiling triumphantly, he waited for the doors to open to a grateful Alex. “Mon-El to the res-” before he could finish a large hand smacked him into the adjacent wall. He crumbled to the floor, unconscious. Zed walked over to him and touched a finger to his temple, gaining all the information he had. He quickly transformed into the brunette daxamite and grabbed the card from the floor. He took the limp, but alive, body by the arm and heaved it into the command room, shutting the door behind him.

Back in the lab, Kara suddenly stopped listening to J’onn’s plan. “Do you hear that?” she asked, walking towards the door.

“No,” the martians said in unison.

“Exactly.” She looked back at them worried. “Why has he stopped trying to get out? Unless…”

“Unless, he’s already out,” Alex said ominously.

 

*commercial break*

 

_Maggie was fiddling with her phone on Alex’s couch waiting for her girlfriend to get back. It had been twenty minutes since the last I’ll be there soon, promise. She already had the wine poured, Netflix on and the take-out had been reheated three times. She didn’t want to be that girlfriend and send another text so she threw the phone to the other side of the couch and resigned herself to sipping on the red wine and nibbling the ends of her crab rangoon._

_After a few more drinks, her phone began buzzing. She launched herself at it but was disappointed at the unknown number. “Sawyer,” she said professionally._

_“Ma’am this is Agent Noah Roberts from the DEO,” his voice was shaky and Maggie’s stomach began to drop. “We have a situation.” She moved quickly to her drawer and pulled out real clothes while she was filled in on the sparse details he had. Alex had sent him personally to get an NCPD unit on the scene if they couldn’t handle the situation internally. She hung up the phone and grabbed her keys and windbreaker from the counter. Her next phone call was to the precinct to get every unit to the DEO headquarters._

 

In the DEO, the group of four cautiously walked the hallways towards the command center. Alex had the feeds still pulled up but didn’t have access to review the film. All she could see was that the door was open. She scolded herself for not paying closer attention. They turned another hallway and Alex picked up movement in the corner, “Freeze!” she shouted, holding up her gun. A tall figure walked out of the shadows, hands above his head.

“Woah, Alex it’s me.” The imposter moved closer hands still up.

“Mon-El, what the heck are you doing here?” Kara asked moving towards him.

“I was just in the gym working out and all of these noises, I didn’t know what was going on.” Alex looked at him carefully as he started to lower his hands. Something was weird.

“If you bothered to read the protocols of this institution you would know what was going on,” J’onn scolded. M’gann seemed to be momentarily uncomfortable and Alex noticed the unconscious tick.

“I figured you’d be here to get that super suit from James,” Alex commented.

“I’m not that conceited,” he laughed, unknowing of his error.

“Kara get away from him!” She grabbed her sister’s cape pulling her closer. She fired several times and Mon-El collapsed.

“Alex!” Kara screamed, trying to run towards him. She still held her back, waiting to see if she was right. In a flash, Mon-El’s figure transformed back into white and red skin. He stood aggressively and rushed to them. Kara pushed Alex out of the way, taking the brunt of the barreling alien. He had her pinned to the floor so she used her heat vision to detach the light fixture above them. It came crashing down on Zed’s head, giving them a chance to run. M’gann helped Alex who was slightly disoriented from slamming into the wall.  J’onn tried to help Kara but the martian caught her foot. She fell over and made the mistake of looking back. She locked eyes with him and her head began to swirl.

“No!” J’onn knew what he was doing. He transformed into his green martian form and tried to break the neural link that was forming by using his own powers. Zed was too strong and was overpowering Kara’s mind. “Fight it Kara,” he yelled. The blonde screamed out as Zed probed deeper into her memories. J’onn had no other choice; he touched his hand to Kara’s forehead, rendering her unconscious. If she was out, then Zed had no ability to control her. He pulled her into a basket carry and ran after the girls, closing the concrete barrier between them. There were other ways to get around it but it was the only choice.

He sensed for M’gann and located her back in the medical bay. He closed every path way he could to give them as much time as possible. Without Kara, this was going to be more difficult. He set Kara down on the white table and laid her out gently.

“What happened?” Alex asked, scared. She quickly grabbed the medical kit and began probing for any parts where Kara was injured.

“I had to incapacitate her. Zed was trying to get into her mind. If he had, she would have done anything he said.” J’onn looked at her apologetically. “It’s not permanent Alex, I promise.”

The agent ran a hand over Kara’s sleeping face, pushing her hair back. “What are we going to do now?” She was genuinely scared.

“If I offer myself up, he might leave.” M’gann stood in front of J’onn, making sure he would listen to her. “This can end without anyone else risking their life.”

“No.” Surprisingly, it wasn’t J’onn who said it. “They are done getting what they want. He isn’t leaving this place.” Alex grabbed M’gann’s shoulder firmly. “How do we stop him?”

“Fire.”

 

_Maggie had created a zone around the DEO and was now assembling a command center with a few agents who had already escaped. She was waiting on NCPD support but expected it in the next thirty minutes._

_“Detective Sawyer?” A tall man walked towards her, she wasn’t surprised when James and Winn both showed up on the scene._

_“Guys you need to stay behind the tape,” she pointed to the yellow barrier between the growing crowd and her van._

_“I’m DEO,” Winn argued. “What is going on?”_

_She knew fighting with them would be useless and Winn would probably be helpful to get contact on the inside. “I don’t know much,” she admitted. “I got a call from Agent Roberts about a White Martian attack inside the DEO. J’onn, Kara and Al-” she cleared her throat to mask the fear. “Alex are inside.”_

_“Have you tried to communicate with them?”_

_Maggie looked at him incredulously. “ I’ve done all the basic cop things, Mr. Olsen. Everything is blocked off from the outside. I can’t get a video camera or even a thermostat reading.”_

_“Can I help? I know the system.” Winn pulled out a laptop from his backpack. “I want to help.”_

_“Get me eyes. We can’t do anything blind.” She directed him to a table he could work on while she went back to pacing. There was no new information and all she had was a note from Alex that said White Martian._

 

“What kind of fire are we talking?” Alex scanned the lab. They had the makings for every time of explosion one could think of. If it was fire that they needed she could end this with an oxygen tank and a blow torch.

“Martians are susceptible to fire more than anything else, but it doesn’t necessarily kill us. Unless…”

“Unless?” Alex was impatient as she watched Kara move in her sleep.

“It has to be concentrated. The inner part of a flame is upwards of 1800 Kelvin. If you can replicate that in one explosion he will disintegrate. His body won’t be able to compensate.”

Alex sat down and pressed her fingers to her temple. She went through every machine, gun, and part they had at their disposal. Like lego pieces, she began to rearrange them in her mind. The core had to be stable enough to not go off before firing. It had to have specific enough aim to not blow up the entire building or a secondary blast that contained the first. J’onn watched as she moved her hands in front of her closed eyes piecing together the device.

After several minutes, she opened her eyes. “I can do it.”

“What do you need?” She began listing off things that would require them to move outside of the infirmary. She double checked their list before giving him the okay to begin searching.

“J’onn, one more thing.” He turned back on his way out of the door. “We will need to lure him into the training room. If my calculations are wrong and this explodes, that is the only place that can contain the blast.”

“Let’s worry about one thing at a time Alex.” He headed towards the vault of confiscated Alien weaponry to find a core that would be stable enough at this temperature. Alex needed to get her tools from the lab but was cautious to leave Kara alone.

“Can you protect her?” she asked honestly.

M’gaan immediately responded, “With my life.”

Alex believed her. She grabbed M’gann’s hand and placed it on her temple. “I need you to take the plans. If something happens, one of us has to finish this.” Brown eyes widened at the implication. “You protect Kara first.” M’gann nodded, closing her eyes and absorbing all of the information on what they were building.

As J’onn walked down the hallways, he could feel something trying to get into his mind. It was like someone was whispering his name. He tried to shake it out of his head but it was nagging at the back of his mind, begging to let it in. “ _J’onn Jonz the last Green Martian.”_ The voice was taunting him. He looked ahead towards the room he needed to go to and he saw an image of his wife. He ran towards it but as he approached, it disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

“Stop this!” he shouted to himself. He wasn’t sure if this was Zed or his own guilt playing tricks on him. He opened the door and standing there were two small green martians holding hands. “ _Save us_ ,” they spoke in his language.

He fell to his knees in front of them. “I tried,” he cried. “I tried.”

“J’onn, I made it to the lab.” Alex’s voice broke the mirage and the images went away. “Do you see what you need?”

He rubbed his eyes forcefully and looked again but all that was there were various weapons. “I see them. I will be back shortly.”

Alex made quick work of what she had available to her. She disassembled the different devices and began taking each piece she needed and putting them in her bag. She was extra careful with the wiring that, if damaged, would ruin everything. She tried to keep her breathing even but it was rapid, causing her hands to shake slightly. “ _Alex.”_ The long forgotten voice sent shivers down her spine. She shook her head, tuning out any way her mind might be tricking her. “ _Help me_.” This time she was sure of who it belonged to. The depth yet sweetness was unmistakeable. Jeremiah. She knew it was a trick though. It had to be.

She put the bag over her shoulder and carried the tool kit in her hand, freeing her other hand to hold a gun. The hallways were still poorly lit and she walked carefully against the wall. It didn’t help that she couldn’t hear anything but the blood pumping in her ears. There were only ten more yards before the long stretch to the infirmary but an odd feeling settled over her. She turned the corner and saw the brighter area but was still uneasy. “ _Alex._ ” The word didn't just hit her ears, it flooded her vision and mind. It felt like there was smoke in her head.

M’gaan walked out into the hallway, waving her over. She tried to fight it but as she started to pick up her pace, a hot hand swiped her feet from under her. She fell back on her back but still maintained control of her gun, firing several shots in succession into the darkness. Steel ricocheted off of concrete and she wasn’t sure if anything hit the target. She flipped over quickly and pushed herself to her feet, running towards M’gann. She aimlessly fired off more shots and the loud shriek suggested she at least hit something.

As she approached the woman, something flew into her back, laying her out on the floor again. Pain shot through her system making it even hard to see. M’gann started to move towards her but Alex used what energy she had to shout, “Kara!”

The same hand grabbed her ankle again and she flipped over, landing a hard foot to the face. She tore the bag off of her shoulder, and threw it backwards towards M’gann. When the intruder came down on her again, she lost her breath. Hovering above her was a dark haired man with shining white teeth. “Alex,” he spoke softly. “I’m trying to help you!” For a moment she believed him. Her body relaxed and she began to smile. Then, she caught a glint in his eye. It shone red, shaking her from the haze. She heaved the tool kit across her chest, landing it against his skull.

She just needed to give them more time. She quickly looked to the console a few feet in front of her that would seal off this side of the infirmary. She slid the tool box through the door that was too far away to get through and hobbled onto her knees. She put her badge on the keypad just as she felt something smash against her head. As she did this, J’onn approached from the other side with his equipment.

“No!” He tried to reach through but the doors sealed in front of him. “Alex!” He banged on the doors harder, his hands beginning to bleed. “How could you let her?” He yelled at M’gann who was frozen in her place, bags at her feet.

“She made me promise to protect Kara.”

“How are we going to do that now? She is the only one who knows how to build this.” He looked down at the pieces in his hands.

“No she isn’t.”

 

*commercial break*

 

“I can’t find them!” J’onn scanned through every video camera while M’gann began assembling Alex’s device. The feeds were in and out because of the lock down. He tried to focus on each location but it would gray in and out.  “He probably already killed her.”

M’gann stopped what she was doing and put a reassuring hand on his arm. “He needs her for leverage. He won’t kill her.” J’onn wasn’t convinced, though. She continued, “Alex is smart. She’ll get him exactly where he needs to be.”

“How long till you’re finished?” He asked coldly, brushing off her hand.

“Twenty minutes...but I won’t know if it works till you use it,” she admitted. “We only have one shot.” As she said this, he clicked on the last video in the training room.

“I got her.” Alex was sitting on the floor, obvious blood coming down her lips and somewhere on her temple. It took everything in him not to rush out right then. “We might not have twenty minutes.”

Alex shook in pain but she tried to hide it. Between the crack in her skull, the bruising ribs and twisted ankle, she was pretty sure every pain receptor in her body was activated. She knew she didn’t have long before she would pass out. It didn’t help that she was trapped with herself. Zed stood over her with the same wavy hair cut, all black DEO outfit and crooked smile. The white martian version laughed at her pathetic human form. “You protect our enemies so you will die with them.” It was strange hearing her own voice dictate a threat.

“You are the only enemy here,” she goaded. A soft hand landed squarely on her jaw, causing a spray of blood to release from her mouth. She touched her mandible gently, grateful it wasn’t broken. She wiped the last remnants of blood from her lips and looked back at up at her captor. “What do you want?”

Zed knelt down to her and grabbed her aching face. “To annihilate the green martian race once and for all.” He sneered before standing again. He called out in a booming voice, “J’onn J’onnz!” Spotting a camera in the corner, he directed himself to it. “Present yourself with the traitor and I will give this human an honorable death.”

J’onn wanted to charge through the doors but it was pointless. Unless they were able to defeat the white martian his sacrifice would mean nothing. He watched helplessly as he grabbed Alex by the arm and tossed her to the other side of the room. Zed transformed into Hank Henshaw and began taunting Alex some more. “I saw in your sister’s mind. I know what he means to you.”

 

_“I need you to get these feeds up immediately!” Maggie had a comm in her ear while the snipers were giving her scouting information. It wasn’t much because the whole place was locked down. She relied on Winn to try and get into the system. He gave her a thumbs up and the whole DEO network appeared on her tablet. She scanned through the videos until she spotted Kara’s bright red cape. She clicked on that feed first and zoomed in. Kara was laid out on a table, seemingly unconscious. She didn’t tell James and Winn about it because they would only go charging in. She moved the screen over to M’gann and J’onn who were hunched over a table putting something together. Her heart picked up when she didn’t see Alex. She clicked on another angle but the redhead was still nowhere to be found. She clicked back to the main feeds and her eyes caught a motion in the training room. She opened the first one as another J’onn stood menacingly over her agent. “Winn!” she shouted. He rushed over. “Is there anything in the training room that would weaken a white martian?”_

_“I don’t know. We don’t really know muc-” he grabbed his laptop and began typing. “J’onn couldn’t go to Slaver’s moon because of the atmosphere. It was toxic to him.” He pulled up the composition of the atmosphere and tapped the computer screen. “It’s a Silicate...but I don’t know where we would get it or how we would use it.” Maggie got an idea. She looked at the screen and prayed it wouldn’t be too late._

_She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed. “Winn you need to figure out how to get that in the ventilation system. There has to be access from the outside.” She walked away as the phone rang. Finally, a soft voice answered hello._

_“Lena, Kara needs your help.”_

 

*commercial break*

 

“He won’t come,” Alex taunted, hoping he would end it soon so they wouldn’t have to watch. “One is never greater than many.” There was not much left in her body. Zed had shuffled through every one of her family members, trying to elicit some response. He was left unsatisfied. It wasn’t until he transformed into Kara that she began to break. Her sister’s voice hit her right in the heart. “Please, Alex,” she pleaded. “I can’t lose anyone else.” A tear escaped the agent’s eye but she held strong. Zed had seen into Kara’s mind. What he said wasn’t a lie.

Alex started to collapse into herself. All she wanted to do was protect her sister but even in death she was failing. “I’m sorry,” she choked out. She didn’t say it because she believed in the illusion. She said it for whoever was watching her, for whoever would go back and watch this one day. She was sorry to herself for never taking chances until it was too late. Sorry to Kara for not being able to protect her from sadness. Sorry to her mother for following in her father’s footsteps. She tried so hard to protect everyone but it was too much.

She closed her eyes because if this was the end, she refused to falsely believe for a moment it would be at the hands of her sister. Instead, she focused herself on Maggie. Her sore and tired body relaxed for a brief escape. She was so sorry to Maggie. She promised the woman a future and was foolish enough to believe it was possible. Maggie gave her a glimpse of a life of her own, and it was enough. She could go in peace. “Do it.”

 

“It’s finished.” M’gann put in the last piece and handed it to J’onn. He grabbed the device and walked towards Kara. He ran a hand over her face and leaned in and kissed her forehead. “It has been an honor,” he spoke, knowing that she could at least hear him. He transformed into his true form, maybe for the last time, and walked confidently to his fate.

 

_Lena showed up within ten minutes of the phone call with the exact compound they needed in a liquid form. Winn had figured out an access port that should distribute the chemical into the air system directly where Alex was. “If we are wrong or J’onn is there, he will die.” Winn warned._

_“He would want us to take the risk.” Maggie handed off the chemicals to him. “Do it.” Winn, accompanied by an officer, was airlifted to the top of the building. He found the vent and poured the entire container into it. According to Lena, it vaporizes at seventy degrees and will do so once it was in the ventilation system._

_Maggie watched impatiently as a figure on her screen continued to change appearances. He was J’onn, he was Kara, he was Eliza. She watched until suddenly she saw herself._

 

“I thought we could have a future together.” Alex’s eyes shot open and she saw a stereotypical Maggie in front of her. It seemed so real. Black pants, white shirt, leather jacket. Her hair was parted down the middle and her face was soft just like her Maggie. “I thought you loved me.” Alex knew he was just using her conversations with Kara against her because she hadn’t told Maggie that. She thought it. She thought it every time they were together. Everytime Maggie smiled or made her coffee. Everytime she patted Kara on the head like a puppy or let her snuggle between them at night. Alex wanted to say it but she always thought there would be a better time.

 

_“Winn, what is your status?” Maggie spoke into the comm._

_“We’ve delivered it. We just have to wait.” Maggie felt helpless. She shook her hand out trying to calm herself but nothing could shake the dread that was sitting in the pit of her stomach._

_“Anything?” James was pacing just as much as she was. He nodded towards Lena who looked and felt out of place. She wasn’t sure why Kara would be in that facility but it was the only thing she needed to hear to offer help._

_“I don’t know,” she said honestly. “I...I just don’t know.” She sat down in the NCPD chair and watched the feed without blinking._

 

“This was your fate Alexandra Danvers, to die alone.” Zed pulled out all the insecurities he could read in her and brought them to the surface. What he didn’t expect was her response. Some people might be broken by that comment. Alex realized she had nothing left to lose. She took what strength she had and launched herself at the Martian. She knew she was out matched but it didn’t matter. In human form, he was at least manageable.

She had chosen the perfect time because J’onn busted through the door shouting, “Let her go!” The martian transformed into Alex quickly and was tangled up with the real Alex.

“J’onn help,” the imposter said. Alex realized the position she was in made her look guilty.

“No, I’m the real Alex.” She let go and stood up, hands out. “J’onn.” She tried to give him a look but the martian mimicked her moves.

“He’s the martian,” Zed stated, convincingly. J’onn looked between them truly unsure. His head started to cloud a bit too and his senses were off. Something else was wrong. He pointed the weapon between them.

Alex wasn’t sure what to do. How did she make herself sound like herself when Zed had all of the same information. Would trying to argue she is real make J’onn suspicious? Would he expect her to not try and argue? She didn’t know.

Zed decided that Alex would reason with facts. “J’onn’s it’s me. 215-555-4837.” J’onn’s eyes filled with recognition and he pointed the ray towards the real Alex.

She panicked and started to counter his facts. “My mother is Eliza. My father is Jeremiah. I had a dog named Pogo when I was ten. You saved my father from a snake in South America.” Everything she said was true and he moved back to between them. He didn’t know what was real. His head started to feel lighter and he coughed deeply.

“Zed end this now!” He demanded. Neither Alex’s flinched. He coughed again and Alex could tell something was wrong. She sniffed the air and something smelt faintly of sulfur. She figured someone from the outside came up with the plan but there was one problem, that atmosphere was deadly to Green Martians but only irritant to White Martians. If she was correct, J’onn didn’t have much time and if he didn’t capture Zed, worse things could happen.

“Shoot us both,” she said. The blast would probably kill her but if there was a chance of saving anyone, she was going to take it.

Zed picked up on Alex’s play and said, “J’onn do it. At least Kara will be okay.”

His breath started to slow and he could feel the affects of the Silicates. In moments, he was going to lose consciousness or worse.

“I can’t,” he let out exhausted. “I won’t lose ano-”

The real Alex stopped him. “We’ll be waiting for you.” She closed her eyes tight, putting Maggie back into her thoughts.

_Maggie could only see J’onn standing there with one Alex. She didn’t know that the martian had taken her form. J’onn started heaving and she knew the chemical had made it into the room. The clarity wasn’t good enough and all she could see was Alex yelling. All of a sudden a bright blast erupted from J’onn’s gun consuming Alex’s figure. When the image cleared, there was nothing left but smoke. Maggie threw down the tablet and began racing to the door. James ran after, barely catching her before she was under the tape. “No!” she screamed, tears already flooding her face. James wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground and pulling her back towards the van. “Nooo…” the scream was choked and caught in the back of her throat. “Alex!” She tried to break through again but he wouldn’t let go._

_“Maggie, she’s gone.” He held her close as she sobbed into his shoulder. His own tears dripped down his cheeks. “She’s gone,” he whispered in disbelief._

 

 _*_ commercial break*

 

J’onn collapsed backwards. Alex’s eyes were still shut and she thought the noise and flashes before her were what death felt like. The noise faded though, and the heat on her cheek cooled. She blinked her eyes open and was still right where she was. Next to her was an empty space and charred floor. She looked across to the fallen martian and ran to him. She used what strength she had to drag him to the hallway. Closing the door behind them, she screamed out for Kara. In an instant, her sister was there. J’onn’s trance ended when he stopped breathing. “What happened?” She picked J’onn up and ushered him to the medical wing. Alex limped behind them. She was sure her ankle was broken or sprained. When they got there, she intubated him with oxygen and got some of the leftover Medusa virus that could clean his blood of the toxin.

She quickly injected it and waited. It didn’t take long for it to take hold of his system. He launched up, deeply breathing the oxygen that was flooding his system. He tore off the mask and looked desperately for something. Alex grabbed his hand, “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here.” He transformed down to Hank Henshaw and started to relax into normal breathing.

“What happened?” Kara asked again.

“Someone from the outside made the training room like Slaver’s moon. They thought it would kill Zed as well but white martians aren’t as affected.” Alex grabbed a cloth and wiped it over J’onn perspiring head. “Zed transformed into me before J’onn got in there. I don’t know how he knew it was me. He knew everything about me and exactly what I would say.”

J’onn lifted the mask off of his face. “I formed the...bond...with...you.” His words were labored.

Alex didn’t understand what he was saying. “Only martians can do that…”

M'gann answered for him. “In very rare cases, a martian’s connection to another species is so strong that we can tap into their primitive nature. Humans at one point had the same capacity we did, it is just long forgotten. Somehow, you and J’onn must have linked in such a way that he was able to truly see you.”

He nodded in agreeance. “You glowed,” he smiled brightly. “Just like my daughters always did.” Alex bit her lip holding back tears.”You glowed,” he repeated in disbelief.

She held out her hand in the same way M’gann had before and J’onn took it. “Together.” He said it back to her in his native language and somehow she understood it perfectly. “Let’s go home.”

They all walked together towards the command center. When they got past the door, they found Mon-el still incapacitated in the corner. Kara rushed to him and slapped his face a few times to wake up. He came to, citing only a terrible headache as his injury. J’onn pulled up the keypad and entered a deactivation code to shut down the emergency. The concrete walls fell down from the windows and doors began opening throughout the building. They walked to the elevator and rode slowly to the ground floor, exhausted and injured.

As they began to walk out, Alex stayed back a moment, her ankle really giving her pain. “Go ahead. I just need a second.” The other four walked to the doors and heard shouts on the other side.

“Hank Henshaw,” he responded to a question of identification. The doors opened and they were ushered down the stairs to the sidewalk. Kara wasn’t sure what to expect and her eyes skimmed the crowd of NCPD and DEO agents alike. In front of a large van, two familiar people stood huddled together. James saw her first and shook the woman he was holding. They rushed to her and James wrapped her in the tightest human hug she had ever felt. “Kara, I’m sorry.”

Before she could respond, Maggie also wrapped herself around her, tears still obstructing her ability to speak. “Kara-” she pulled away and her stained face confused the superhero. She didn’t expect Maggie to be emotional over a victory. “I’m sorry…” Maggie clasped her hand around her mouth and breathed in to form her next sentence. “I should have been there...I should have protected her.” Fresh tears began to spill over.

James put a hand on her shoulder again and squeezed. “Alex is a hero.”

“Maggie, Alex did what she had to.” Kara meant staying in the DEO.

“I thought we would have more time.” The comment instantly made everything clear.

Kara grabbed Maggie by both shoulders and made her look at her. “Alex is fi-” before she could finish, Maggie’s eye drifted behind her to the front door. Standing in the doorway was a limping agent with dark hair, and the most beautiful smile. She pushed Kara’s hands away and sprinted. She ducked under the caution tape and took the steps two by two before crashing into the already battered woman. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in impossibly close. Alex collapsed into the embrace and locked her hands behind Maggie’s waist. She could feel hot tears dripping down the back of her neck, causing her to pull tighter.

“I thought you died...I saw you die.” Maggie pulled away and moved her hands over Alex’s face, making sure it was real. “I saw you…”

Alex didn’t let her finish. She grabbed her neck and kissed her, not caring where they were or who they were in front of. They broke, head’s resting together while tears still didn’t stop flowing from both of them. “I love you,” Alex whispered almost inaudibly.

Maggie looked at her with wide, glistening eyes. Her pupils were so large she could barely see the brown specs around them. Alex didn’t expect something in return. She just needed Maggie to know because life can be short and you don’t get a second chance.

Unexpectedly, Maggie’s sad expression turned into a wide, triple dimple grin. She used her thumb to wipe under Alex’s eyes before saying, “I love you, too.”

"Glad we got that cleared up. Can we go to a hospital, please?" Maggie barely caught her as Alex's body finally gave out.


End file.
